Semper Fi
by The God of None
Summary: After Sheperd betrayed TF141, a new Task Force was called in. Enter: Team Shinobi.
1. Prologue

Semper Fi: Prologue

A clap of thunder resonated through the valley, masking the loud booms of a M98 Barrett .50 caliber Sniper Rifle.

"One shot, one kill" The Sniper's Creed echoed through Fox's head with each shot. He looked down through his thermal scope from his perch on a hill surrounding the castle, down to the guard towers. One by one, the rooftop sentries fell back, dead before they hit the ground, each with a single bullet hole through the forehead. "Orchid should be getting done with the door guards now. Right on cue, his partner's distinctly female voice sounded through Fox's helmet on TEAMCOM.

"Fox, this is Orchid. Guards are all eliminat-" 3 nearly silent shots sounded from Orchid's M93S Rafficka machine pistol-"ok… now they're all gone."

Fox chuckled under his breath, and responded, "Roger that, I'll be down momentarily." He folded up his tripod, hooked his Barett onto his back, pulling out his twin Desert Eagle sidearms, and started the trek down to the front of the Gulag1. Once he reached it, Orchid handed Fox his M16A4 Grenadier Assault Rifle.

"So how do you want to do this?" Orchid asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, how do you want to get in. Shall we go movie style, barging in through the front door with only our side arms, say some kickass movie quotes, or ninja style, sneaking in and assassinating our target quickly and quietly still using an awesome movie quote, then blowing it up using the C4 packs Blaze planted earlier?"

"Oh. Well, we'd look kickass if we went movie style, but considering our intel, which says low resistance (which to most troops means 30-40 poorly trained, badly-armed men, and maybe a single sniper who cant aim worth crap) and last time it said that we went up against 12 tanks and 150 men, using only a couple grenades and our M16's, I say we go Ninja this time." Fox said.

"Oh alright. But still, our intel can't be that bad twice in a row, can it?" Orchid grumbled as they grappled up to the top of the nearest guard tower. When they were at the top, Fox looked down, only to see about 15 tanks, 300 well trained mercenaries, 20 snipers, and 10 heavy Machine gun turrets, all aimed at the front door.

"You're right!" Fox said sarcastically, "Our intel wasn't that bad! HOW COULD IT BE WORSE?"

"Well ssoorryy! Although it is kinda flattering, they did all this just for us."

"Whatever. C'mon. Let's get going." They ran around the guard towers until they reached the very back. From there they leaped down onto a Sniper's nest. Fox silently whipped out his Katana that he carried on his back, slicing the heads off of two of the snipers in the process, spraying blood onto Fox's flak jacket. Orchid then pulled out her two shoulder mounted daggers, impaling the last two through the heart. They flicked their blades behind them, causing the blood to fly off. Fox signed in the Black Ops hand-signs _Follow me._ They rappelled down in front of the entrance to the entrance into the quarters of their target, Ares Masori, a Russian illegal arms dealer who gave weapons to Taliban rebels. Fox slowly opened the door, sneaking through the shadows to the back of Ares's chair, while Orchid merely walked in, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Who are you?!" Ares barked "And don't you know not to walk into the Great Ares's room unannounced? It's one of my laws!"

Fox, now sitting on the box behind Ares, spoke in a scarily calm voice, "I am Kratos2." Ares spun around, not having known he was there. "And your law has just been revoked." With that Fox plunged his sword through Ares's neck, killing him. Fox flicked his blade behind him again, sending the blood flying,

"Ok… now that that's over, lets get out of here." Orchid said.

"Alright, lets bail, but first…" Fox replied. He opened up TEAMCOM, and raised the third member of his team. _"Blaze, prepare to detonate C4 on my mark."_

"_Roger that." _Blaze responded over the communication unit.

"Ok. Let's evac." said Fox.

They snuck out of the quarters, and grappled up to the roof. From there they ran back to the frontmost guard tower, and rappled down. _"Blaze! Are you ready?" _

"_C4 standing by, Fox."_

Fox and Orchid ran like the wind away from the castle, and once they were at 200 meters away, Fox raised Blaze on TEAMCOM "_Detonate!" _Behind them, the hill blew towards the sky as the 400 pounds of C4 detonated. "_Alright, Blaze, you and Raven go in and take out any survivors." _Fox commanded.

"_Roger that. I'll meet you guys back at HQ once I'm finished here." _Raven responded.

"HOORAH!" All four BlackOps members shouted in unision.

A gulag is a Russian prison fortress.

The pun here is that Kratos killed Ares to become the new God of War in the legends. Keep in mind this is not Fox's real name, nor is Fox. Fox's real name will be revealed next chapter, which reveals all the real names as well as some backstory on this team.


	2. The Recruitment and Reunion

Semper Fi: Chapter 1

1 Day before mission:

Fox began his speech from behind his Fox-like face mask. "All right, here's the deal. You two have been chosen to be part of the elite. Our team is the best, and only the best can join. Nothing less. This is not arrogance, only a fact. The three reasons we're the best: 1. We've worked together forever, so we fight as one. 2. We worked our way up from the lowest you can get, an enlisted private. 3. We kick ass. Any questions? No? Good. Now state your name, rank, hobby, likes, dislikes, dreams, preferred weapons, and finally your codenames. After that we'll give you a test, then depending on whether or not you pass, we might do the same. Now you. Tall guy. You're up first."

"Yes sir!" The tall, heavily muscled guy responded. "Lieutenant 1st Class Michael Rouleau"-Fox and Orchid's eyes widened behind their masks-"My hobbys are flying and martial arts, I'm a 3rd dan Black Belt in Karate, my likes are my friends, my girlfriend Mackenzie, and explosives. My dislikes are traitors, liars, thieves, and and people who judge others without getting to know them first. My dream is to marry Mackenzie, and to die with her. My preferred weapons are, as a demolition and heavy weapons expert, a Browning M2 .50 caliber heavy Machine Gun, as I'm one of the only ones who can carry it like a normal gun, and a Javelin Anti-tank missle system. My codename is StormBlaze."

"What do you know, Fox, he's a lot like you!" Orchid laughed at the hidden irony. Fox smiled, but in his head he was thinking, _'God has a cruel sense of ironic humor_1_.'_

"Alright, girlie, your up", taunted Orchid.

The athletic looking girl scowled. "Lieutenant 2nd class Mackenzie Lopez- again the eyes widened- "My hobbies are TaeKwonDo, I'm a Red belt, and bird watching. I like my boyfriend Michael, my bo-staff, which is custom made for modern warfare, and my pet raven. I dislike girly-girls, chavunist pigs, and everything my boyfriend dislikes. My dream is the same as his. As a close range specialist and interrogator, I use akimbo Vectors and an AA-12 shotgun. My codename is ShadowPhoenix."

Fox and Orchid looked at each other, grinning underneath their masks. "Alright, time for the test. It's 3 simple questions that we will ask each of you individually. Fox took Mackenzie, and Orchid took Michael into 2 separate rooms. The first question: If you had to choose, which would you save: a package of critical intel, or your partner. Both answered, "We wouldn't have to choose, because with us there is never a situation like that." The second: Would you give your life for the mission? Both responded without hesistation, "Depends on the mission." Then Fox and Orchid commanded them to wait while they met and discussed. "Ok… is your's as much of a smartass as mine is?" Orchid grinned.

"I think that they rehearsed this." Fox guessed.

"Maybe, but you know, I think they won't even be fazed by the last question." Orchid reasoned. They walked back to the rooms where Michael and Mackenzie were waiting. "This is the final question. However there are a set of new rules for this. You may choose to answer the question, but if you get it wrong, you are honorably discharged. If you choose not to answer, you can wait another year before trying again." Fox and Orchid droned.

Michael and Mackenzie didn't even blink. "We will not give up. Do your worst on this question!" Fox and Orchid brought them back to the main room, where the two recruits waited while their questioners talked.

"This just pisses me off. They weren't even surprised! Goddamnit!" Orchid cursed.

Fox just laughed. They walked back to where their new recruits were, only to catch Michael plant a quick kiss on Mackenzie's lips. "Aww, how cute!" Orchid stated sarcastically. "Anyways, this is a real pain in the ass, but you guys… pass. Now you'll learn who we are. My codename is NightOrchid, lieutenant 1st class. My hobbies are horseback riding and jujitsu, my likes are my twin daggers Flora and Fauna, my boyfriend, and tacos, my dislikes are chavunist idiots. My dream is to live and die with him. As a mid-range fighter, I prefer an M4A1 Carbine, and an M-2 Flamethrower. And, my name is-"Olivia slowly took off her mask, only to be hugged nearly to death by Mackenzie. "Olivia Orme! I haven't seen you in years and now we meet again like this!"

"And now it's my turn. My Codename is Sniperfox, Captain 1st class. My hobbies are Karate, I'm a 7th degree black belt, and Chess, I'm a grandmaster. I like my katana, Kitsune, and my girlfriend Olivia.-Mackenzie gasped, and Michael stared- I dislike everything you dislike Michael. My dream is to fight along side and die with Olivia. As a sniper and tactician with an IQ of 200+, I prefer a M98 Barrett .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle, and a Striker shotgun. And my name is-"Michael however, was busy glaring at Fox through his mask. Fox slowly peeled off his mask. "Hello… old friend," stated Jimmy sadly. Michael just stood, shook his head, and walked out. Jimmy followed, walking slowly and deliberately. Once they reached the Basketball court, the marines having a pickup game cleared off as soon as they got a look at the look in Michael's eyes. Jimmy took off his vest and jacket, and laid down his weapons on the bench while Michael did the same. They walked to the center of the court, and bent at the knees. A crowd had gathered around the court, with Olivia and Mackenzie at the front with video cameras. (Meanwhile behind them, a betting pool had started as to who would win.) A single leaf blew through the court, as if nature was signaling for them to start. All of a sudden they rushed forward at unbelievable speeds, with Michael putting his weight into a simple punch, which Jimmy grabbed and pulled backward on. This would have caused Michael to lose his balance, if he hadn't twisted so that his legs were coiled like springs, springing back up as soon as he touched the ground. He bent low into a sweep kick, forcing Jimmy to jump over to dodge, only to hear the call of "Leaf Hurricane" giving him just enough time to get his arms up in order to brace himself for the impact from the crescent kick he knew was to follow. What he wasn't prepared for however, was the extra momentum carried with the leap, causing Jimmy to fly back a few feat before skidding to a stop on his feet. He grinned, wiped some blood off of his lip, and leapt towards Michael, sliding under him and delivering a rising roundhouse kick to his stomach, sending Michael straight up about 7 feet in the air. Jimmy leapt up after him, and once he was above Michael, Jimmy slammed his elbow into his back, then buried his fist into Michael's stomach, calling out, "Kitsune Meteor!" Michael flew downward, impacting his chest onto the ground. Michael groaned, and said, "Damnit Jimmy! You could have fucking killed me with that if I hadn't snapped my ankle weights off and placed them in front of me at the last second!" "Nah. Anyways, you taken out enough anger yet?" "Ya, I did. So we cool?" "Sure. Brothers?" "Brothers." "Ok. Well, even though I won, I'm probably gonna pass out any second." "Ya. Me too." **HOORAH!**" they both shouted, before passing out. Olivia went around, collecting all the money she had earned from the betting pool, then went back to Mackenzie, saying "It's amazing how all these soldiers bring hundreds of dollars, only to realize they're worth shit out here." .


End file.
